Mr Monk and the New Pet
by Finished
Summary: When Benjy gets a new dog, Monk has to learn tolerate it. But, will the dog be a nuisance or will it be a helpful friend?


Title: Mr. Monk and the New Pet  
  
Author: Amara (TofuDog)  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: Monk and all affiliated characters belong to the blessed people at the USA Network.  
  
Summary: When Benjy gets a new dog, Monk has to learn tolerate it. But, will the dog be a nuisance or will it be a helpful friend? Rating: G  
  
Weakly, the dog passed out of the unconscious state-of-mind and into his normal self. He crawled off the side of the road and into a yard of grass. Why was he not wanted? With his ear torn, he looked like a pitiful mongrel. He wanted to shine, to return to his former dazzling show dog temperament. The wet dog sat at Sharona's doorstep. He howled into the night. He was not heard because of the pelting of the rain on the ground. Soon, it turned to small hail balls. The dog cried at the hammering of the hard balls on his freezing body. He stretched his paws out and laid his chin on them. He let out a mournful howl. His body quivered as the temperature dropped below freezing.  
  
***  
  
"Benjy, Adrian just called. He found a roach in his fridge. I have to go help him out. Get ready to go." Sharona yelled to Benjy who was still in bed.  
"But, I don't wanna!" Benjy yelled back.  
"Please, help mommy out." Sharona said as she fixed on an earring. She stepped back to examine the silver ornament. She nodded her head and fixed on the other earring. She waited for Benjy's reply. "Young man, I'm not counting three. I'm not even going to count to one. You will."  
"Yes, mom. I'm up." Benjy said as he appeared in the doorway. He was fully dressed and had a glass of milk in his right hand. He took a drink.  
"Good boy. I'll be done in a sec. Go get in the car. Get my keys, too." Sharona said. Benjy turned around and finished his milk. Sharona went to her closet and looked for her brown sweater. "Ah ha." She said as she spotted it. She reached back and pulled it off the hanger. She swam into her sweater and folded down the neck of it to hang loosely. Finally, she slipped on some nice shoes. Then, she heard a scream. "Benjy, what's wrong?" She yelled as she tripped to the front door. "Aww, it's just a dog." Sharona said as she spotted the huddling creature. "Benjy, go get a towel." Sharona bent down to reassure it. Benjy ran to get a towel. He came back with the largest towel that was available. He wrapped it around the wet dog. Sharona ran her hands over the towel in an effort to dry the drenched dog.  
"He's a Doberman." Benjy said as soon as the dog was restored to a recognizable point. "Poor boy took a chance staying out here in the rain all night. What shall we name him? Mom?"  
"Oh, we can't keep him. Adrian would throw a fit if we showed up with a dog." Sharona said truthfully.  
  
***  
"What is that thing?" Monk squealed. He pointed a beautiful dog.  
"Umm.Adrian.uh. His name is Chance. We.uh.found him on our doorstep. Now, wait. I know what you're thinking. He was drenched. It.it.is Benjy's new pet." Sharona stuttered.  
"No way. No how.that.thing is not coming into my house." Monk insisted.  
  
***  
  
Chance jumped up on one of Monk's chairs. "I will refrain from speaking about that dirty, flea infested creature." Monk said as he got a broom. "I will take action."  
"What are you doing with that?" Benjy yelled. "Don't hurt my dog." He stepped in front of his dog.  
Monk opened his mouth to speak, and then he started to sweep his floor, acting as if he was never going to hurt Chance. Chance started to pant. "He's thirsty. Monk, go get Chance a bowl of water." Sharona said.  
"Uh-uh. That thing will not drink out of my bowls." Monk insisted. Sharona pushed him into his kitchen and made him get a bowl of water. Monk dully walked out of the kitchen and put the water on the floor. "I've still got that cockroach in my fridge." Monk said. He walked in to the kitchen and pointed at the fridge. Sharona open the door and put her head in. She got down on her knees and reached in. She pulled out a shriveled up thing.  
"Adrian," Sharona sighed, "it's a raisin." Monk stepped forward cautiously to inspect the dried fruit. "Uggghh!" He yelled. "It's gross." "Well why did you buy it if you don't like them?" Sharona said as she dumped the fruit into the trash. "It was on sale." Monk said. Just then, Chance walked into the kitchen with the phone in his mouth. It was ringing. "Ugh, I ca.ca.can't pick it up. Sharona, please." Monk begged as he looked at the phone. Sharona looked Chance in the eyes. "Good doggie. Hand." She commanded. Chance obediently placed the wet receiver in her hand. "Hello.uh.I'm not busy. Sure. Mm-mm. Yeah. Ok. I'll be right over. Bye." Sharona handed the phone to the dog absent-mindedly. "Adrian, I have to go to Gail's. I'm taking Benjy. I'll be back in about.um.an hour." She called to Benjy. He emerged from the living room. "Hey, kiddo. We have to go to Gail's. Come on." She grabbed Benjy's hand and left. Not even saying goodbye to Monk. Monk stared at Chance who was wagging his stump of a tail. Chance walked up to Monk and placed the phone in his hand. Monk dropped it in lightning speed and rushed to the sink. He scrubbed his hand frantically. Finally, he turned off the water. He thought of the dirty bowl in the living room. He could not just leave it there. Bacteria would grow!!! He pulled on some yellow kitchen gloves and a facemask. He marched to the living room and picked up the filthy dog bowl. Not wanting to breath the infectious air, he took short shallow breaths. He placed the bowl in the sink and scrubbed. And scrubbed. And scrubbed. He finally was satisfied with his work and he put the bowl back up in the cupboard. He peeled off his gloves and threw them away. Exhausted, he flopped on the couch. "I'm thirsty." Monk said. Before he could get up. Chance returned with a soda in his mouth. "No!" Monk said. He jumped up on the back of his couch in a feeble effort to escape the dog. Chance hopped up on the back with Monk and the couch threatened to tip. Monk lost his balance and fell off and Chance hopped back on the floor with Monk. He gently placed the soda in Monk's hand. Defeated, Monk took the soda.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Monk went to cleaning his house. He had to vacuum. It was bothersome. Chance watched Monk go at his cherished ritual. Monk stared at Chance. Chance howled. Monk moved on to his other favorite ritual of bagging his socks. "I can't find my bags." Monk started to sweat. He had misplaced his bags. Then, Chance showed up with bags in his mouth. "Oh, now they're ruined." Monk said to the dog. Chance crouched on the floor. He let out a whine. "Did I hurt your feelings?" Monk couldn't see the thing in emotional distress. Painstakingly, he reached out and petted the dog. Monk started to confide all his fears in the dog. "I was so afraid when Trudy died. I thought I couldn't go on. And, then.there was Sharona. She's my best friend. I can't make it through a day without her.now, you can kept a secret can't you?" The dog whined. "I don't think.oh.I don't think that I can." Just as Monk was trying to tell Chance a secret. Sharona came in the door.  
"Adrian, we're back. Adrian, are you okay? Hello? Where are you?" Sharona called out.  
Tearfully, Monk called out, "I'm in here." Sharona followed his voice.  
"Aww, look at the two of you." She said.  
Monk cleared his throat. "I was just telling this thing here that he needs to stay out of my way."  
"Right." Sharona said. She smiled a half smile. Maybe, just maybe, Monk was coming along on the road to healing. 


End file.
